


Extra Credit

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Derogatory Language, Dubious Consent, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: With no more time left in the semester, you're forced to try your luck with the teacher's assistant to boost your failing grade.You're willing to do just about anything.
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write something with Reiji for a bit, it sorted out came out perfectly timed with his birthday, which was two days ago. I mainly wanted to focus on the dialogue/setting the tone so it's a short scene with not much explicitness (for me, anyways, which is why I labelled it mature). Also, I like Reiji with brown eyes like in the games. This was inspired by Reiji's School of Magic card from Shining Live.
> 
> Made on 07/13/2020.

“I should let you know that a little touching will only get you a D.”

Reiji shouldn’t have sounded as smug as he did, in your opinion. You had come to him in desperation at the end of the school semester about your failing grade. As a teacher’s assistant, you hoped to be able to work with him to at least get a passing mark. Instead, you got a bark of a laugh and a request to get down on your knees.

And honestly? It made you hot enough to drop to the floor before you knew what you were doing.

Settled on the ground between spread legs, you had hoped that your position and a bit of touching would be enough. But Reiji’s words and a hand in your hair was proof enough that it wasn’t. He didn’t make any motions to undo his own pants, leaving you to pick up the slack. The metallic sound of a belt buckle coming undone followed by a zipper made Reiji’s eyes darken.

“What would get me a C?” If you were being honest, you’d need nothing short of an A to keep your current grade point average. You had been trying to convince yourself that a D would be fine, you could take a D in this class to be done with it. But if getting an A required a little more effort in this room right now, you figured you would shoot for as good as you could get. 

“A kiss.” His answer prompted your eyebrows to arch upwards; questions filled your mind as to why you were on the floor when a kiss was all he wanted. It was exactly the reaction expected, Reiji licked his lips. “Right on the tip. You know what I mean, right?”

Yeah, you knew exactly what he meant. The thin material of his boxers was the only thing separating his cock from springing forth into your face. But a tug on your hair told you to get on with it and your hands shook as you pulled that last barrier down. For a man on the shorter side in height, he certainly was on the thicker side in length.

“And a B?” Your voice was shaking nearly as bad as your hands, hesitant to reach out and grab what was in front of you. This was crossing the line on so many levels and you couldn’t shake the feeling that by doing this, you were shaking hands with the devil. 

But when the devil had such soft, chocolate brown eyes, who was going to blame you?

He didn’t answer until your hand wrapped itself around him, ensuring that you wouldn’t be able to back out. “I bet you can guess how to earn that letter grade. I’ll give you a hint,” he winked, “it starts with the same letter.” If your hand on him barely made him blink, how often had he done this before? “I wouldn’t be such a good assistant if I didn’t challenge my students, you know?”

It definitely would be a challenge to fit him fully inside your mouth. When you angled his cock towards you to let your lips brush over the tip in a kiss, it was completely under your own power. Reiji’s hand stayed in your hair for an air of authority but really, you could tell by the look on his face that he was humoured by your actions. 

“Was that your first kiss? No, no, don’t tell me.” He was giddy, tripping over his own words. The corners of his mouth stretched in a smile but his eyes grew shaded. “I want to imagine that the lovely honour student could never be such a common slut. Want to know what it’ll take for you to get an A?” 

It was going to be your next question anyways and you gave the head of his cock a kitten lick. It served as your bitter answer, one that made him purr. Having something so hot on your tongue made you hot in other places, your thighs pressed together. You were a breath away from pushing your head forward and stuffing your mouth. All Reiji had to do was say the word.

You must have such a stupid look on your face right now.

“Swallow.”

God, you were so far gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking I should do birthday stories. I have done one for Masa and Toki in the past but never posted them. Maybe this year they will make it to my profile here.


End file.
